Stuck In The Moment
by justinareudtf
Summary: Having a long distance relationship can be a problem. Having someone else trying to kill your boyfriend is an even bigger problem. Justin Bieber fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

" Today's not as sunny as yesterday. But that's the way I like it. " I thought to myself as I was walking to my car. After about half an hour, and looking through many different stores, I finally found the perfect USB. On my way back home, I remembered that all of the kids and teenagers are at school today. The reason that I'm not at school? Because today's the horrid day that my school is going on a trip to the pool . Yaaaay . Not. I skipped today because I didn't feel like drowning in front of everyone, and I don't want to wear those ugly life jackets either. After dropping off everything that I got at home, I grabbed my laptop and headed to the park near the house that I shared with my grandmother. Stopping by at starbucks to get a vanilla bean frapp and some cookies. When I arrived at the park, there wasn't many people, just some senior citizens & I. I sat down at my favorite bench under the big oak tree and opened my laptop. Nearly 2 hours has passed since I've been sitting under this tree and my butt was starting to get numb.

That's when a ball from behind hit me in the head. I turned around and picked the ball up and looked around for it's owner. A teenage boy around my age came running up. " Are you okay? " That boy asked. When the boy got closer I could make out his facial features, and ... OH MY GOODNESS this " teenage boy " was JUSTIN BIEBER! " Uhh.. y-yeah.. " Was my uterly stupid respond. "I'm sorry, It just kind of slipped.. " Justin explained. "That's alright, I get hit in the head everyday, I'm kinda used to it now. " I joked. But Justin didn't think I was joking as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. That's when he took the hint that I was joking and laughted. His laugh was so cute. Now, I have never been the crazy type of fangirl that would stalk him on twitter or anything. But I love his music. What can I say? They inspire me. " Hi, My name's Justin Bieber. " He introduced himself while holding out his hand for me to shake. What kind of teenage girl haven't heard of the term " bieberfever " ? Of course I know who he was! I thought to myself in my head. " Nice to meet you, I'm Vanessa Stewart. " I say while shaking his hand. " So, you wanna come throw some ball around with us? " Justin asked. " I looked around his shoulder to see his buddies looking at us. " Sure. " I replied.

When I headed over there with all of his friends, I introduced myself and they did the same. I stayed at the park for another hour playing ball with them. They we all very nice. Justin was being silly the whole time, but not so that it got out of control. Everyone was so down to earth and friendly. I couldn't help but smile. Justin got grass stains on his jeans when he dived for the ball. We all couldn't stop laughing. We all had a great time until it started to rain. " AWWW! I was having such a great time! " Justin complained. We all laughed at how childish he was being. " Let's head back, Justin. " I heard this from the big man himself, Kenny! Literally, this guy was huge! " Fine.. But I'm hungry! Let's go to McDonalds! " Justin suggested. Kenny looked at his watch then looked back up at Justin and agreed. " Vanessa, you should come with us. " Justin offered with a huge smile on his face. " I smiled at his hospitality. I checked the time on my phone and it was just around 3pm so I agreed.

By the time we got to McDonalds, It was pouring outside. We all rushed in. After everyone got their orders, we all sat down at one big table. Justin was across from me. We all talked and ate. Justin stole my fries! I just laughed it off. But then he gave me his number as payback for taking my fries. It was written on a napkin since he didn't have paper on him. " Justin 3 xxx-xxx-xxxx . Call me ;) or text.. that works too. " was what he wrote on the piece of paper that he handed to me under the table to avoid getting attention from everyone around the table. After I was done eating, I said my goodbyes and left since I had to pick up my grandma from her vacation today at 6pm at the airport.

" Hi grandma. " I greeted her when I see her walking towards me at the airport. " Hi sweetie, how are you? " She asked me. My grandma is a very kind person. She would not judge you on what you wear, stuff like that, but on your attitude instead. Every one of my old boyfriends got along well with her. I'm fine, thank you. Yourself? " My grandma always taught me to be repectful to elders. " I'm good. Thank you. Shall we head back now? " " It's raining outside so I brought an umbrella with me for you. " I told her. "Thank you. " My grandmother said. On our way back, I turned on the radio. My grandma was one of those hip grandmothers that listens to my kind of music. U Smile by Justin Bieber was on and I instantly smiled at the previous events of today. " Why are you smiling? " My grandma teased me. She knew that I love Justin's music. I laughed. " No reason, I just love his music. And he's really kind too, and funny. He's also a great person to be around. " I told my grandma. " Oh really , and how would you know that Vanessa? Don't tell me that's what you read on the computer. " Boy , was my grandma fast to pick up on stuff. " No, I met him earlier today. " I heard my grandma laugh.

When we got home, I helped her unpack. She got many things at Mexico. Even things that we don't need. But she can always give them to her friends. She got me this great picture frame, around the frame it said " I love you, forever & always . " " Why'd you get me this grandma? " I questioned her. " Oh, you know, incase you get a boyfriend that you would like to keep a long distance relationship with. " Oh no she didn't . " I already told you this before, " I started but my she interrupted me " Yes , but you never know.. And still, It doesn't have to be a boyfriend. It could be us too, you know. " She always had a good way to get out of this conversation even though she's the one that started it. We decided to have take-out for dinner that night. I phoned in and placed our orders and since this resturant didn't do delivery, I had to go pick it up.

It was stil raining outside but it was just a few second walk from my car, and then from my car to the resturant so what's the point of bringing an umbrella? When I got to the resturant, It just happens to be the one that Justin and his friends and family we're at. " VANESSA! " I turned around and saw Justin standing up from his seat and waving at me like an idiot with a huge grin on his face. Good thing that there weren't any girls in here that had bieberfever. " Hi, Justin " I smiled back at him. Justin walked around his table and walked to me. " What are you doing here? " Justin asked. " Well, considering that this is a resturant, I am either here to pick up food or eat here. What are _you_ doing here? " I answered him with a hint of scarasm in my voice. Justin laughed. " Well, I am here eating as you can see. " He pointed back at his table. I looked around and saw his mom sitting there with 2 other boys along with Kenny and Usher. " OH MY GOSH! IS THAT USHER? " I shouted quietly to Justin. " Yeah, wanna come meet him? " Justin asked me after he laughed at how stupid I was when I saw Usher. We walked over to the table that Justin came from. " Hi, Usher. This is my friend, Vanessa. " Justin introduced me. " Hey, Vanessa. I'm Usher. How's it going? " " Good, Thanks, yourself ? " I asked Usher. WOW, this was amazing, meeting Justin Bieber AND Usher on the same day. " Hi, Im Chaz, and he's Ryan. " I turned my head look at the boy that said that, He has dark brown hair. " Hello, I'm Vanessa. " I smiled. " And you must be Justin's mom, I'm Vanessa. " I turned to Pattie and held out my hand to shake hers. " Hi sweetie, I'm Pattie, Justin's mom. " She said as she shook my hand. " Miss, Your food's ready. " The waitress said as my brought me my food that I already paid for when I came in. " Thank you. " I thanked him and he walked away. " Well I better be going now, Nice meeting you guys. Bye Pattie. " I smiled as I turned around to walk away. Everyone around the table said bye back to me. " Wait! " I turned around to see Justin walk towards me. " Remember that number I gave you? Yeah, try calling it ... It's real .. " Justin reminded me of the number that he gave me earlier today. I laughed. " Yeah , I remember . And sure. Bye now Justin. " " What? No hug? " Justin faked a hurt expression. I looked back at the table to see his friends and family looking at us. " Uhm .. sure. " As soon as I said those words Justin pulled me into a long hug. After he let go, I headed to my car and drove back home.

" Grandma, I'm home. " I called out when I got into my house. " Took you long enough. " My grandma complained. " Sorry, I met some friends at the resturant. " I apologized. " Really, who? " My grandma seemed interested now all of a sudden. " Justin. " Was my simple reply before I left her there and walked into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's Point of View:**

I crashed as soon I was within reach of my bed. "JUSTIN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" My mom yelled at the door of my hotel room. "GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP. I WILL NOT APPROVE OF THIS MESS ON THE FLOOR! I RAISED YOU BETTER!" Man, my mom can yell. That's probably where I got my voice from "I will. In a minute." I replied back. "I will be back in 5 minutes and if I still see the ground like this, no cellphone for a week." Is this woman serious? I'm Justin Bieber! haha just kidding. She's my mom. But really? No cellphone just because I jumped out of my shoes, socks, jacket, hat and their all over the front door with the door open? Not fair. Sarcasm intended. I turned around facing up towards the ceiling. Vanessa came to my mind. Wait. I just gave her my number. What if she calls when my mom took my phone away and turned it off? She would think that it's a fake number. I ran to pick my cell phone off the floor and turned the volume up as loud as it can go. Set it on the nightstand and started cleaning. I closed the door first of course. I threw everything in the hamper and got into the shower. I brought my phone with my this time. It was waiting on the table beside the sink. I took a quick one. Jumped out and into my shorts. I checked my phone and nothing. I just went on my laptop to past the time. My mom did come back and she saw that I cleaned everything up. She left me alone after that.

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I finished my dinner, washed the dishes. I went up to my room, turned on the radio and I hear a Justin Bieber song. What a day. I then remembered that he gave me his number. Wow. Should I call it? What if he's already sleeping? I should just text him instead. That way if he's sleeping, he might not notice. So that's what I did.

_Text message conversation:_

V: Heey, it's Vanessa, still remember me?  
J: HI :D Yeah, how can I not remember such a stunna?  
V: haha, very funny. So what's up?  
J: Not much really. I'm on the computer. Yourself?  
V: I'm bored.. ahah. sorry if I'm bothering you.  
J: Oh no, it's all good. hey, you got twitter?  
V: Yeah, follow me please, Mr. Bieber? :)  
J: Sure thaaang, ahah send me it please?  
V: Thanks. and it's _  
J: Consider yourself followed by justinbieber :)  
V: Thanks, many girls would be freaking out right now.  
J: Well, I bet you are ;)  
V: Haha, you keep thinking that. But thanks for taking your time.  
J: Anything for you, sweetie 3  
V: 3  
J: 4  
V: 4?  
J: 4 = more than 3 cause 4 is bigger than 3. Duh .  
V: ohh , ahah 5  
J: oh, we could do this all night long ;)  
V: oh jeez, Justin.  
J: ;) all night long, just you and me, babe ;)  
V: Your funny, Justin. It's too early. We're not even dating.  
J: I was just kidding. Haha . just messing with you. And ' too early' so in the future? ;)  
V: sure sure, bieber.  
J: Oh shit. I'm actually suppose to be sleeping right now xD Text you tomorrow?  
V: Oh sorry, lost track of time . good night :)  
J: Sweet dreams, babe 4

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

Justin Drew Bieber. Now I understand why all the girls go crazy for you. Your sweeter than sugar, funnier than someone tickling you. Haha, bad examples. I looked at the time. 1 am. Better get to bed. I charged my phone by my nightstand before closing my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: Haha, finally updating this since I thought of an ending for this story. Now… #LEGGO!]**

**Vanessa's Point of View:**

I woke up feeling extremely happy about today. This is a good start, I thought to myself. I jumped out of bed and went to take a shower. When I came back I found a text from Justin asking if I wanted to go see a movie with him. I texted him back asking if it was a date. He replied back instantly saying he was THE Justin Bieber. His plans for first dates would be much more romantic. I agreed. I would have anyways if it WAS a date. I usually don't date guys who don't have the guts to do it in person but this was Justin Bieber! I'm lucky he's even talking to me! Many girls would be hyperventilating right now!

He asked me for my address and I gave it to him after making a few jokes about him being a stalker. He told me he wanted to go for dinner too so we were going to watch the showtime at 4 for the movie.

I did my make up, got dressed and curled my hair. I didn't wear a dress or anything like some girls do for some odd ball reason. I just dressed like how I would for school. Justin came right on time and we drove to the movies. In the car we were just jamming out and singing along to whatever was on. I felt like a dying pig singing next to him! He was a freaking professional singer after all! He makes money by singing!

"Don't worry. I think you sound beautiful." He boasted my self-esteem. Thank you, Justin. We got to the movies and we got in without many fans noticing. We picked seats in the back and enjoyed the movie in silence. Thank God he wasn't like my friends who wanted to chat throughout the movie. Afterward was dinner with the Biebs.

He drove us there. Got a private room for us 2. We had to or else his fans would keep asking him for questions and interrupting us every 3 seconds asking for something or those creepy people who would just stare. I don't like eyes on me. Some might even take videos for YouTube. We got into our private room and ordered our food in silence.

I love a guy who I can just sit there and not talk to but still feel comfortable and not the need to start a pointless conversation with. Justin broke the ice by asking what I thought of the movie. I could tell by the way that he looked directly into my eyes that he truly cared what I thought of it and not just wanting to break the silence because he thought it was awkward.

We chatted about many things. Movies, cars for his sake, families, I was a little touchy with this subject so he didn't push it any farther. When it was time to order desert, he told the waiter not to give out the menus and whispered something into his ear and the waiter left smiling. I found this a little strange so I asked him about it.

"What was that all about?" I asked. "It's a surprise for you. I planned this all out, sit back and relax." I didn't know where this was going but I just went along with it. The waiter came back with a plate covered by a tray. To be honest, I thought someone was going to jump out at me when he lifted the tray. I was completely at awe with what Justin did.

It was an ice cream sundae with the words "Do you think I have a chance of taking a real lady like yourself out on a real date tomorrow night?" in purple icing. I turned to him completely starstruck! He told the waiter to leave it on the table and then he could leave.

This must have costed him some money for tonight. Sure he paid for the movie too since he said he would carry my purse out the door for me and "accidentally" forgot it on my coffee table. He said he would pay for dinner too. But this sundae was over the top. I was speechless! He was super sweet! I could not believe this. No guy has ever gone out this far to ask me out before.

I said yes to him and his face looked like he won a lottery or something. His smile was breathtaking. His perfect teeth showing behind his parted wart shapes lips. I leaned in and pecked him on the check quickly and pulled back blushing madly.

We- well he paid and we left. He opened the car door for me still all smiley. His smile was some serious contagious thing. I soon found myself smiling along with him too. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other one holding mine. We drove in a conversation. A little more comfortable small talks about movies and such. Nothing heavy. We both had a great time. It was amazing.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" I asked not being able to hold it in anymore. "Many things. I hope you'll like it ." He said looking over to me smiling since we were at a stop light. He turned his gaze back to the road soon after. "It could be anything. Don't spend too much money. This could be called the first date. It really felt like it." I was being honest. I really don't want him to spend money. I know he's Justin Bieber but still.

I'm so glad he decided to come to my city on his "My World" tour. I went to his concert too but I didn't really have good seats but I still saw him. "I'm staying back to be with you for a couple more days. I was suppose to leave the day after tomorrow, but I don't think I'm getting on any plane for as long as I can help it soon." I seriously smiled. I totally understand that he is on tour and our relationship will probably be long distance, but I don't care. He's who I want to call boyfriend. I'm not going to go around saying he is. I don't kiss & tell.

The car ride to my house was surprisingly short. He opened my door for me and helped me out. He walked me to my door. I could see light coming from under the drapes. Grandma was home. She probably has her ear against this door trying to listen to what we were saying right this moment.

Justin looked like he wanted to kiss me but he held back. We were not dating after all. It was a very gentleman move for him. He kissed my cheek with a 'good-bye, see you tomorrow' and left. I said good night back and went inside my house.

I was right. My grandma was listening! I don't think she could have heard the kiss. Not like we were sucking each other's face or anything. "SPILL!" she yelled! She could even be my beat friend at times.

We sat down and I told her everything. She was so happy for me she wouldn't stop smiling. I got ready for bed afterward and saw a "Good Night and see you in my dream ;)" text from Justin. "Haha. Sleep tight, Justin" I texted back and went to bed. Today was a good day after all I thought to myself. Smiled and closed my eyes not realizing how tired I really was until now.


End file.
